The proposed research is a continuation of treatment work with families resistant to therapeutic change in their aggressive-oppositional children. Our previous work has pointed to a pattern of social interactions defining this resistance to durable change. This pattern, called insularity, has led to the formulation of new components of a treatment strategy for these families. The proposed research represents the development and evaluation of such a strategy.